Cold Stream
Cold Stream is an upcoming DLC for Left 4 Dead 2. It was announced in a blog post on February 16, 2011.Cold Stream A release date has been announced for around Halloween, an update of the campaign was released. A beta was released on March 22, 2011 on Steam. Released in Cold Stream Available inside the campaign only *A new melee weapon called the Broken Bottle, but is currently not implemented. Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * Cold Stream, a community-made campaign from the creator of 2 Evil Eyes * Ports of Death Toll. Dead Air, Blood Harvest, and Crash Course.Template:Blog_Post_(Left_4_Dead_2)#Friday_February_25th_2011. * Zoey with her own animations instead of re-using Rochelle's, only in the ports though. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Beta Cold Stream was released to the public on the official servers on PC/Mac via beta release on 22th March 2011 for play testing and bug-seeking, such as finding nav-mesh bugs, navigational issues, hit box problems, missing zombie ladders, art problems, and more. An in-game bug reporter was activated at the same time allowing players to send feedback and bug reports. This feature was announced by Valve to be extended eventually to work with other community campaigns. But strangely, there's no "Report Bug" button in the main menu or the in-game menu, which requires writing "bug" in the Developer Console yourself. Players can also post feedback on the official forums in the Cold Stream section. Development of Cold Stream can also be followed on Valve's official twitter account located here. Notes * The campaign features models re-used from the Garry's Mod map gm_forest according to the game files in left4dead2_dlc3 as it contains a folder named "gm_forest". * Despite the fact that it is going to become an official map, Cold Stream is not part of the official Left 4 Dead canon and as such, does not fit in with the central storyline in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * The campaign also has artifacts recycled from other Left 4 Dead campaigns such as the SOS painted sign and Helicopter from No Mercy, the elevator from Hard Rain, graffiti from all the campaigns, along with the Army jets from The Parish. * In-game character dialogue is notably sparse, being largely confined to repetitive one-liners recycled from Left 4 Dead 2. * Left 4 Dead tropes encountered in this campaign include a high-level bridge crossing, rescue helicopters, aerial bombing of a freeway overpass, radio-for-rescue, climbing tanker trucks, a crescendo event maze and cabins in the middle of a wood. * Parts of the campaign reference'' Left 4 Dead'' campaigns made by Valve, but Cold Stream is not connected to the main storyline of Left 4 Dead. * In reply to a Twitter post on the 4th of May, Valve explained they are experimenting moving community campaigns over to the Xbox 360, along with Cold Stream. * Cold Stream currently features Swamp Fever's Uncommon Infected, the Mud Men and The Parish's Riot Infected; however, this could change before the official release. * Since the release of Dead Air Beta, Cold Stream has its own intro theme and Swamp fevers horde Theme, although there has been consideration to use The Parish's beta horde theme instead. * An achievement called STREAM CROSSER was added. Valve said that if 20,000 players get it they would be rewarded. This goal was achieved almost four hours after the achievement was released according to the http://www.l4dblog.com L4D blog, and the reward was to release the Dead Air campaign to Left 4 Dead 2 early, which was on July 22nd. * Significant changes were rolled out in the July 2011 update. Among the more notable revisions were wholesale (and most welcome) changes to the Memorial Bridge chapter and ultimate Finale sequences. Common Infected spawning behaviours were now more credible and had tighter sequence linking whilst the number of Special Infected was reined in to enhance the "surprise factor" during gameplay. In addition, the revised Cut-throat Creek chapter saw the introduction of an innovative visibility-reducing mist effect. * Each chapter has a panic event at the end right before the safe room, although Cut-throat Creek, being a finale, has a gauntlet crescendo event going for the whole chapter after calling the rescue (similar in fashion to The Bridge from The Parish). Beta Screenshots File:ColdStream.png|Cold Stream's current loading screen. Notice no name on the poster.|link=DefaultL4D2Poster.png zombie.jpg G3.jpg doom.jpg NOBODY'S FLYING THE CHOPPER!!!.jpg|Before the July 6th update of Cold Stream, no rendered pilot was present in the chopper. External Links Official Cold Stream Forum Comment on Left 4 Dead Megathread mentioning models "stolen" from Garry's Mod map "gm_forest" References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Downloadable Content Category:Custom Campaign *